


Very Pretty Mess

by rosietvlers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, either way enjoy!, just a small one shot, no idea what this is, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietvlers/pseuds/rosietvlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh great, really! It's exactly what Rory's been hoping for - being alone in woods, at night in complete silence. A picture perfect murder scene.</p><p>Or the one in which Rory Williams is lost and someone saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Pretty Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue/gifts).



> This is just a small one shot, because I was bored! Based on a tumblr prompt “i was hitchhiking and you picked me up and WHOOPS YOU’RE A FAMOUS ROCKSTAR” au

Oh great, really! It's exactly what Rory's been hoping for - being alone in woods, at night in complete silence. A picture perfect murder scene, just like in detective stories his parents loved so much. He sees nothing and hears too much (okay, it's just the tree, it's not a serial killer, get it together, Williams!) and he holds his breath when he sees light.  
  
A car. An actual car, driving his way. That's it, he's saved or maybe this is the end of his life but he doesn't really care too much - all he wants is to get the hell out of here, finally. He's always careful but he doesn't think much when he just crosses the street, stands in the middle of it and waves his hand, hoping that the driver won't run him over.  
  
It's his lucky day cause the car stops right before him and someone opens the door loudly.  
  
It's dark but Rory manages to notice that the car is actually something like a small bus and that the driver is a tall man with a huge chin and dark hair pulled to one side of the face.  
  
"Hello, stranger!" the man smiles so widely that it's kinda scary. "Weird time for a walk, isn't it?"  
  
"A walk?" Rory raises his eyebrows. "No, it's most certainly not a walk. At least not something I chose to do. Look, my mates almost forced me to go to a party with them and then they disappeared when the cops came. They let me go because I didn't do anything illegal but now I'm lost and I just want to go home. Could you give me a ride, please? Do you know where Leadworth is?"  
  
"Leadworth?" the driver asks, his grin even bigger "Oh, I have no idea how to get there. But I know someone who can direct me. Come on, uh... I don't think I got your name?"  
  
"Rory" he introduces himself, still a bit nervous - well, after all, he's never met this strange man before. But it is a miracle that he showed up, it truly is, and he just doesn't want it to last any longer.  
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm John. But everyone calls me Doctor. You know, I wanted to study medicine but then I got a better idea!" he smiles again "What are you waiting for, Rory? Get in!"  
  
He nods and his thankful, really. He can't imagine what he would do if he had to stay in the forest. Who knows, maybe he'd have to actually sleep there? Thing like that couldn't possibly be safe but then again, traveling with a stranger couldn't be any better. So he just chose an option which seemed more comfortable.  
  
"Leadworth, huh? I'm from Leadworth." he hears and turns around. There she is, standing before him. She's young - maybe around his own age - has curious brownish, greenish eyes, very pale skin and ginger hair that are a mess.  
  
But like, a very pretty mess. To be honest, these are the words he could use to describe her out of the first impression she's made.  
  
"You're from- from Leadworth? You sound Scottish."  
  
Oh really, Rory? That's what you say?  
  
"I am" she shrugs and doesn't bother to explain further "So, I take it you are from Leadworth. What are you doing an hour from there?" she tilts her head and there it is again - so messy, so i-don't-really-care-like but her eyes - her eyes are so much different. What they say is "I do care, tell me more!" and Rory finds himself fascinated because of that.  
  
And then he finally hears her words. Really hears her words.  
  
"What do you mean an hour? I've been walking for three. So what you're saying is, I barely moved in the right direction for three whole hours?" he groans and then he's suddenly very embarrassed. It's hardly a terrible situation, not now at least when he has someone to take him home. "Well, nevermind. It's not this bad. So you're the person Jo... - Doctor - said knew how to take me home?"  
  
"Amelia Pond here. Call me Amy." she reaches out her hand and he takes it very gladly.  
  
"Rory Williams. Call me, eh, Rory." he sounds stupid, he knows it, but she just laughs quietly and he can swear he already heard this sweet laugh of hers somewhere.  
  
Oh.  
  
He knows exactly when and where.  
  
Oh God. How could he not connect the facts?  
  
"You're Amy Pond." he says, stupidly.  
  
"Yes?" she half agrees, half asks, her eyes narrowed and then eyebrows raised in confusion. "Pretty sure just told you this"  
  
"No, you're Amy Pond. As in, Amy Pond. You're the lead singer in Peruvian Folk Band!"  
  
He suddenly feels really stupid and waits for her to tell him to get out of here but she surprises him again in the same way as previously. She's grinning friendly, maybe fondly even (or maybe it's just Rory's tiredness).  
  
"You like my band? Well, you just met Doctor, our driver. He's here mostly as our friend, to be honest, cause as much as we all love him, he's the least responsible person ever" she rolls her eyes and Rory is jealous which is ridiculous, really since Doctor is obviously just her friend.  
  
No, he shouldn't be jealous anyway.  
  
"What's this noise?" someone asks and Rory almost chokes "Did you finally bring a nice man here, Pond?"  
  
There he is, actually standing there, looking like he didn't go to sleep yet, smiling smugly, Jack freaking Harkness, the best guitarist ever.  
  
"Hey, pretty one, nice job! Bad member of the band but still, good job!" he winks at him and Rory just coughs because it all is so unreal.  
  
Okay, maybe he's just dreaming. Maybe he should wake up before he decides that he doesn't want to wake up from this dream.  
  
No, wait. Too late. He already wants to stay here forever and never go back to Leadworth and his boring job in a shop where he has to work if he wants to have money for the university.  
  
"Leave the poor boy alone, okay?" this time he doesn't choke, he doesn't freeze and he doesn't cough. This time he just laughs because he can't believe how lucky he is. Here's another person he'd never even dreamt of meeting in person.  
  
"You're Rose Tyler!" he exclaims and feels very embarrassed immediately because it's quite obvious who she is, it's quite obvious who everyone is. They are one of Rory William's favorite music bands and he's not a fanboy type - he really is not a fanboy type, okay - but come on, anyone would react this way if they met so many favorite people in such a short amount of time and completely by an accident.  
  
The blond girl smiles friendly at him, takes Jack's arm and pulls him out of Rory and Amy Pond.  
  
"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, heard you'll travel with us for the next hour. And you, Jack, give them some time alone. They were talking, can't you see?"  
  
"Oh, I see. Both of them, yeah, definitely see them. That's why I came!" he gives Rory a huge smile and then he sighs and rolls his eyes "Okay, Rosie, just don't bite. I'll go" he raises his hands in a gesture of surrender and leaves the room slowly. "But just so you know, pretty one, I'll be in the kitchen!" he tells just before he's out of Rory's sight.  
  
Rose Tyler smiles and rolls her eyes fondly.  
  
"I'll go to Doctor, tell him how to go to Leadworth." she gives them a small wave before disappearing in driver's room.  
  
"Okay. Wow. That was... a lot of information and stuff to process." he tells Amy, his voice very weak and impressed at the same time. She grins at him and nods her head at the door Rose left through.  
  
"I hope she and Doctor will figure it out. It's amazing how blind you can be. I mean, they are standing so close, every day, and yet they don't ever talk about what everyone but them realizes perfectly" she impresses and surprises him again with her statement.  
  
And then he realizes that they too are standing very close to each other. Before he has time to move away, she leads him to the small couch and they both sit down.  
  
"Well, Rory, you already know who I am. Who are you, then?" she seems genuinely interested in what he has to say and he finds it shocking, really. Why would someone like Amelia Pond want to know something - anything - about Rory Williams?  
  
She asked, though, and he couldn't dream of not giving her the answer.  
  
"Well, there isn't a lot to say, really. I want to be a doctor but I work in a shop. I live with my dad, I don't really like to travel too much. I can't wait to go to university, though, even if it means leaving my hometown. I'm sick of Leadworth, you know. As much as I also love it, it's difficult to do anything that matters when you leave there."  
  
She's looking at him, her eyes wide and glistening.  
  
"I feel the same way, really. That's why I didn't hesitate when Doctor asked all of us if we wanted to try. We all did. I, for the same reasons as yours. Rose lived in London but she still wanted something more than working in a clothes shop. And Jack is, well, Jack. He never backs away. I mean it, never. Please don't make any bets with him cause he will do literally anything."  
  
"Do I sense an interesting story here?"  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you about it one day?" she smiles widely at him and his heartbeat is super fast and he's a doctor wannabe so he realizes that this would be unhealthy but hey, Amy Pond smiling at him is a perfectly good reason, both logically and medically.  
  
"So... you're saying that you would want to meet me again?" he raises his eyebrows, not quite believing it. How is this even possible? How is this all even possible?  
  
"You're... something, Rory? I don't even know what exactly makes me think that, you know. You're funny. You're sweet. You're good looking. And you just showed up out of nowhere. I'd love to know you, definitely. Of course, only if you want to get to know me.  
  
"Are you kidding me, Amy? Of course, I want to get to know you. We can start now, don't you think? We can start with that story about you and Jack Harkness and the bet" he says, corners of his mouth raised and oh, she's doing it again - smiling like she doesn't care, except now he's sure she does and she's the most beautiful mess.  
  
"Only if you're ready to hear a story about thirty bananas, fish fingers with custard and flying lemurs."  
  
 


End file.
